For advantages such as a increased speed, many static random access memories (SRAMs) store data in differential form, and use a sense amplifier to generate from the differential data a data signal that is suitable for coupling to a data bus. Typically, the sense amplifier converts the differential data into a single voltage or current whose level is measured with respect to a reference voltage (often ground) or current. Often, before the sense amp performs this conversion, a controller equilibrates it. That is, the controller calibrates the sense amp's differential inputs to equivalent voltage or current levels. After it performs this equilibration, the controller enables the sense amp to perform the data conversion. Once the sense amp is enabled, the controller enables a bus driver to couple the data signal onto the data bus.
A problem with such an SRAM is that it often couples the data signal to the data bus before it is valid, i.e., accurately representative of the stored data. Typically, after it has been enabled, the sense amplifier requires a settling period before its output data signal accurately represents the data value of its input. The length of this settling period often depends upon the SRAM and the application in which it is used. Thus, during this settling period, the data signal output by the sense amp may be invalid. If the controller enables the bus driver before the sense amp's settling period has expired, the bus driver may couple invalid data to the data bus.